


Campamento de verano

by Noebell



Category: Naruto
Genre: Español | Spanish, Friendship, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Romantic Friendship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noebell/pseuds/Noebell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han dado las vacaciones, y a Iruka se le ocurre enviar a Naruto a un campamento de verano. ¿Cómo le irá al rubio allí? ¿Hará buenos amigos? ¿Encontrará el amor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Campamento de verano

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: Todo el fic está narrado bajo el punto de vista de Naruto.  
> Nota2: Este fic lo escribí para un concurso de un foro. El plazo casi se me acabó, por no decir que lo entregué nueve horas tarde. Me pasé toda la noche escribiéndolo para poder presentarlo aunque fuera con unas horillas de retraso, por lo que al terminarlo, ni lo corregí ni nada; si veis muchas faltas, perdonadme... ¡Tengo que corregirlo!  
> Nota3: Las dos notas de arriba las he copypasteado de FanFiction.net. (Lo siento, es que me da pereza escribirlo todo otra vez)
> 
> -  
> Tanto Naruto como sus personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo únicamente se los tomo prestado.

Lo odio; lo detesto; ¡voy a asesinar a Iruka-sensei! Yo quería pasarme el verano entero vagueando y comiendo ramen —sí, ramen, ¡aún con el calor que hace!—, pero él no tiene mejor idea que apuntarme a un campamento durante las vacaciones. ¿Sus excusas? Que tengo que disfrutar más de mi juventud y yo qué sé qué cosas… No debo dejar que se junte tanto con Gai-sensei.

Ahora ando en este autobús de mala muerte… Bueno, vale, reconozco que los asientos parecen mínimamente nuevos y que se agradece el aire acondicionado, pero a mí eso no me importa porque, ¡a saber qué tipo de comida servirán en ese infierno al que voy! De lo que no tengo duda es de que Iruka-sensei me quiere matar dejándome sin mis queridos fideos durante una semana… ¿¡Qué! ¡Una semana puede parecer una eternidad si se está sufriendo! Aunque, me he fijado que dos asientos más adelante hay una chica muy linda, quizás podría hacerme amigo de ella y… en fin, el verano está hecho para disfrutar, ¿no?

Al recordar que Iruka mencionó que el campamento se encontraba bastante lejos de la ciudad, decido echarme a dormir un rato esperando que con eso se me haga más agradable el viaje; porque nadie me puede negar que seis horas en autobús son un gran coñazo.

Abro los ojos al sentir jaleo en el vehículo. Lo primero que contemplo por la ventana, y con los últimos rayos solares, es un letrero enorme en el que pone "Campamento de verano Carpe Diem". Me pregunto mentalmente qué significa aquel nombre, pero tampoco le doy mucha importancia cuando veo que todos mis compañeros se disponen a salir del auto.

Mentiría si dijera que el lugar me desagrada. A mis espaldas hay una cordillera de montañas que, repleta de árboles, se extiende rodeando el lugar donde se sitúa el campamento; no muy lejos de donde diviso las últimas cabañas, creo ver un pequeño lago, hecho que verifico al acercarse un poco más a la zona; y, si mi olfato no me falla, juraría que hay cierto olor a… ¿mar?

Para mi disgusto, tengo que regresar con los demás cuando más me apetece tirarme al agua, pero prometo que de mañana no pasa de meterme.

Una vez con el grupo, escucho atentamente las explicaciones del monitor. Según dice, tengo que ir con cuatro chicos más en una cabaña, ya que éstas son de cinco personas —y yo no puedo hacer más que maldecir a aquel tan puritano que no permite que las cabañas sean mixtas—. La mujer que nos va contando los horarios y actividades da por finalizada su explicación.

—Bien, ahora iré diciendo los grupos que hemos organizado por orden alfabético. —Se acerca la carpeta que tiene en la mano para empezar a leer.

Me tengo que aguantar y esperar casi hasta los últimos dado que mi apellido empieza por "U". Una vez terminada toda la charla, la monitora se despide de todos hasta el día siguiente y recalcándonos que tenemos prohibido salir por la noche. Cada cual se va a buscar su cabaña correspondiente, algunas chicas esperando que no se encontraran bichos y otros, sencillamente, deseando descansar de tan largo viaje.

Cuando doy con el número del grupo en el que me han metido, entro a la casa en miniatura con una sonrisa —ya que tengo que pasar con ellos una semana, al menos que la convivencia sea agradable—.

—¡Buenas! —saludo lo más cordialmente que puedo.

Solo dos de los chicos voltean a mirarme y solo uno de esos dos se digna a responderme.

—¡Muy buenas noches! —El chico se acerca corriendo hacia mí y me toma de las manos—. Me llamo Rock Lee. ¡Encantado de conocerte…!

—Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki —aclaro algo desconcertado por el eufórico recibimiento.

—¡Encantado de conocerte Naruto! —vuelve a exclamar—. Déjame que te presente al resto. Aquel pelirrojo de allí es Sabaku no Gaara; no es de hablar mucho pero es buena gente —dice sonriendo al chico—. Y ese de su lado es su hermano, Sabaku no Kankurou; puede tener cara de mala leche, pero tampoco es mal tipo…

Yo me limito a asentir con la cabeza al tiempo que los va nombrando. Giro el rostro hasta la otra parte de la habitación, encontrándome con un chico moreno de ojos igualmente negro, en contraste con su piel, que era prácticamente blanca, al que se le ve muy entretenido con su móvil en la mano.

—No me preguntes por él —pronuncia finalmente Lee, viendo hacia donde miro—. Es el primer año que lo veo por aquí y no se ha presentado al llegar.

Al terminar de escuchar esa frase me da más curiosidad por conocer a mi nuevo compañero. Me acerco hasta la cama donde se encuentra sentado el moreno y le hablo.

—Es de mala educación no presentarse al llegar a un lugar donde no conoces a nadie.

El chico separa por primera vez su vista de la pantalla para mirarme a los ojos con expresión interrogante.

—Sasuke Uchiha —se presenta sin esperar contestación de ninguno de nosotros.

Yo me cruzo de brazos y frunzo levemente el ceño. No me gusta esa actitud tan prepotente, pero no me voy a amedrentar por un tipo así. Acerco mi cara a la del Uchiha y cuando ya solo estoy hasta escasos centímetros, dibujo una sonrisa burlona en mi rostro.

—¡Naruto Uzumaki! ¡Encantado, Sasuke! —exclamo, seguidamente regresando a una distancia considerable—. Y aquí hay más personas, tío, así que deja de ser tan estreñido.

La cara de póquer del Uchiha cambia a una ligeramente de asombro. ¡Ja! Apuesto a que piensa que se me ha ido la olla o algo por el estilo. Voy a volverme hacia los demás cuando escucho provenir una risilla de parte de Sasuke, por lo que le vuelvo a prestar toda mi atención.

—No te preocupes, usuratonkachi, que yo voy muy bien al baño.

Si no hubiese sido por el simpático mote que me ha adjudicado, posiblemente me habría reído ante esa frase. El resto de los presentes no dice nada frente al breve diálogo que compartimos el moreno y yo, pero al final Lee acaba rompiendo el hielo entre todos.

—¡Me alegro mucho que ahora todos nos llevemos bien, chicos! Pero lo mejor será irnos a dormir ya para tener fuerzas para el día que nos espera mañana —expresa alegremente.

Ninguno se opone a la idea, por lo que cada uno se cambia de ropa y se mete a su cama en espera del nuevo día.

●●● **x** ●●●

Es una bonita mañana; los parajillos cantan, las nubes se levantan y yo… yo me he despertado con la curiosa visión de estar solo en el cuarto.

¡Agh! Joder, ¿dónde se han metido todos? Podrían haberme llamado cuando se fueran a ir, ¿no? Busco por todos lados a alguien que me diga dónde sirven el desayuno pero solo encuentro… ¿eh? ¡La chica tan guapa del autobús!

Me acerco a ella para ver si me orienta más o menos por aquí y de paso comprobar si soy su tipo o algo parecido a ello que lleve consigo el fo… ¡formar una bonita amistad!

—¡Hola! —saludo nada más estar a su lado—. Me llamo Naruto y… eem… es la primera vez que vengo a este campamento. ¿Sabes por dónde hay que ir para desayunar?

—Buenas días, Naruto, yo me llamo Sakura —se presenta con esa sonrisa tan mona que tiene—. Yo voy también a desayunar, así que ven conmigo y te guío.

Sakura me lleva por entre los árboles hasta otro claro donde está, al parecer, todo el mundo comiendo en el césped. Ella se despide de mí con un "Ya hablaremos más tarde, Naruto" al encontrar a sus amigas. Yo también me dispongo a buscar a los míos… bueno, a lo más cercano a amigos que tengo aquí. Doy con Lee, Gaara y Kankurou pero al acercarme me percato de que hay cinco chicos más.

—¿Naruto–kun, has tenido problemas para encontrar el sitio? No es que no quisiéramos llamarte para venir con nosotros, es que yo soy sonámbulo y al parecer esta noche me he levantado y Gaara y Kankurou salieron a buscarme… —empieza con su discurso de disculpa Lee—… Por eso lo siento mucho y me disculpo por mis compañeros también, ellos no tienen la culpa de nada.

—Lee, tranquilo, Sakura–chan me guió hasta aquí, no he tenido problema alguno —intento hacerle ver que no ha cometido ningún asesinato ni nada por el estilo.

Me invitan a comer con ellos mientras Lee me comenta algo sobre de que suerte tengo porque Sakura-chan me guiara y no sé qué cosas.

—Por cierto, deja que me presente —dice un chico de aspecto perruno—. Yo soy Kiba Inuzuka y ellos son Shino Aburame, cuidado con meterte con sus bichos; Chouji Akimichi. —Se acerca hasta mi oído para susurrarme—. Si aprecias tu vida no lo llames gordo. —Y vuelve a su posición inicial—. Neji Hyuuga, que tiene una prima en la cabaña de las chicas; y este flojo es Shikamaru Nara.

Cuando termina de presentarme a todos los de su cabaña los saludo e igualmente digo mi nombre. Es en ese momento me percato que de la mía aún falta alguien. Intuitivamente mi vista viaja por los alrededores buscando a Sasuke, encontrándolo con la espalda apoyada en uno de los árboles, mirando muy entretenidamente el cielo.

Me levanto y me despido del resto con un simple "Luego nos vemos". Mis pasos me llevan hacia donde se encuentra el moreno y me pongo de en cuclillas para estar a su altura.

—¿Por qué no comes con los demás como todo el mundo?

Mi pregunta hace que me dirija una mirada desagradable.

—No me gusta comer con personas que no conozco de nada. Lamento no ser como el resto del mundo —me responde con lo que noto cierta prepotencia.

—Tampoco te he dicho que te lamentes por ser como eres. —Al darme cuenta que no le importa mi presencia, aprovecho para sentarme a su lado—. Es más, me gusta que seas diferente. El mundo sería aburrido si todo el mundo fuera igual, ¿no te parece?

Mi pregunta queda sin respuesta cuando aparecen los monitores indicando que tenemos que empezar las actividades del día. Me pongo en pie y Sasuke no tarda en imitar mi acción. Sorprendentemente no lo veo hacer ningún gesto de separarse de mí y hasta cierto punto, me agrada la idea de que no lo haga.

—Bueno, cargad vuestras mochilas porque hoy haremos senderismo hasta llegar al comienzo de la parte baja del río. Ahí, en parejas, nos montaremos en canoas e iremos remando unos siete kilómetros. Llevaos las bolsas de comida que os hemos preparado porque comeremos por el camino.

Todos metemos el almuerzo en nuestras mochilas y nos ponemos en marcha para ir montaña arriba. Ahora que lo pienso… Han dicho que en las canoas tenemos que ir en parejas, me pregunto si los demás ya sabrán con quién se irán a poner. Aunque quizás…

—Sasuke, ¿te pones conmigo en las canoas? Son de dos, así que si no es conmigo será con otro…

—Vale —me corta antes de dejarme terminar mi frase siquiera.

En un mutuo acuerdo nos quedamos en silencio mientras caminamos. El paisaje es bastante bonito, así que prefiero dedicarme a contemplarlo.

Llegamos al lugar donde empieza nuestro trayecto en canoa. Nos ponen unos chalecos salvavidas y nos dan indicaciones sobre cómo manejar el remo y qué hacer en caso de que vuelque el bote. Nos acercamos al agua y empujamos la barca hasta hacerla flotar. Yo me monto en la parte de delante mientras que Sasuke hace de timonel.

Tras unas dos horas remando y remando empiezo a hartarme de este jodido deporte. No es que sea débil, pero joder, ¡cansa!

—Oye, Sasuke, ¿qué tal si paramos un rato? Además vamos los primeros, no creo que pase nada por descansar —sugiero esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

—Serás quejica, dobe. A primera vista, das la impresión de gustarte el deporte, pero al parecer eres un enclenque…

Será bastardo… ¿Yo enclenque? ¡Ja! ¡Qué poco conoce este a Uzumaki Naruto! Con todas las fuerzas respuestas gracias a mi orgullo, me pongo a remar como un loco, haciéndole tragar sus palabras al creído de detrás.

En poco más de media hora llegamos al final del recorrido. Dejamos la canoa estancada en la tierra y me levanto para plantarme frente al moreno.

—¿Quién es el enclenque ahora, Uchiha? —pregunto retóricamente con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

—Pero mira que te picas pronto, ¿eh? —y es entonces cuando descubro que nadie puede ganar a Uchiha Sasuke en sonrisitas arrogantes.

Como hemos sido los primeros en llegar, esperamos sentados en la hierba al resto. Los últimos no tardan más de un cuarto de hora en aparecer. Nos sacamos todos los chalecos y vamos devolviéndoselos a los encargados.

Los monitores nos indican que tenemos que parar a comer. Nos llevan hasta un merendero de los alrededores y cada cual se divide en grupos de amigos para comer.

—¿Sabes? Lo siento por ti, pero yo voy a ir a comer con Lee y los demás. Te doy dos opciones: o vienes con nosotros o comes solo —le doy a elegir y espero su respuesta que no tarda en llegar.

—Pero si no me conocen…

—Te conocen desde antes que a mí, así que ya ves —intento presionarle para que se decida.

—Está bien, voy con vosotros —responde al fin—. Pero tampoco esperes que sea el alma de la fiesta.

—Tampoco es que lo esperara.

Nos acercamos a mis más recientes amigos, quienes se quedan mirando a Sasuke dubitativos.

—Chicos, él es Sasuke Uchiha. No es muy sociable pero no es mal tipo… No mucho al menos —rectifico al final, lo que hace que el moreno me mire con cara de mala hostia.

El resto no tarda en darle la bienvenida muy a su manera; lo cierto es que en este grupo hay pocas personas normales. Pasamos la merienda entre comentarios estúpidos y risas; hasta juraría que en alguna ocasión he visto al bastardo sonreír, quizás sea verdad que no sufre estreñimiento después de todo.

Lo peor del día sin duda es el camino de vuelta. Cansados de toda la mañana y media tarde, nos ponen a caminar durante una y pico otra vez. ¡Son inhumanos!

Al llegar a la cabaña, lo primero que hago es tirarme sobre mi cama. Mis compañeros me imitan, menos Lee que afirma sentirse como unas castañuelas. Qué energía tiene este chico siempre…

—¡Hey, Naruto–kun! ¿Te apetece un baño en el lago? —pregunta y yo no puedo si no levantarme como una bala y buscar el bañador en mi maleta.

Lee y yo salimos como cohetes hacia el lago y nos tiramos de todas las formas posibles que se hayan podido inventar, y si no estaban inventadas ya lo hemos hecho nosotros. Jugueteamos un rato en el agua hasta agotar los últimos gramos de energía que nos puedan quedar.

Cuando salimos, puedo percibir un olorsillo para nada desagradable, es más, me es muy familiar. Al acercanos me percato de que, sin duda alguna, este sitio podría convertirse en mi paraíso.

—Oye, dobe, de cena hay ramen, ¿te gusta? —me pregunta Sasuke al tiempo que nos ve llegar.

Mi sonrisa no puede ampliarse más porque… creo que es físicamente imposible, aunque no estoy seguro, no se me da bien la física. Pero esto en verdad ha alegrado mi día, y yo que creí que no vería esta hermosura en mucho tiempo —sí, sí, una semana—.

Corro hacia donde están sirviendo la comida esperando por mi bol. Una vez lo tengo en mis manos, lo huelo, deslizo mi cara por la superficie redondeada sintiendo el calor que desprende mis queridos fideos, todo esto hasta que me doy cuenta la cara con la que me miran todos mis compañeros de cuarto.

—¡Hay que saber apreciar la comida! —exclamo como una excusa.

Cuando hemos terminado la comida y de agradecer por ésta a los encargados, entramos en nuestra casa provisional buscando el tan ansiado descanso después de un día tan movido. Me pregunto si toda la semana será igual…

●●● **x** ●●●

Es definitivo, estos cabrones me odian… eso o tengo el sueño demasiado profundo como para enterarme de las movidas nocturnas de Lee. Agradezco al menos ya saber el camino hasta donde se desayuna, porque hoy no veo a Sakura por aquí.

Al llegar me sorprendo de ver que Sasuke está comiendo tan felizmente con los demás —bueno, aunque decir "felizmente" es exagerar un poco teniendo en cuenta la cara de malas pulgas que tiene—. Los saludo a todos nada más llegar y me reciben con una sonrisa, algunos "buenos días", y otros, sencillamente, tienen la boca demasiado llena como para tan siquiera pronunciar "hmm".

Me siento junto al resto y mi cara no puede más que tornarse fastidiada al ver el mismo desayuno que ayer; pero, ¿qué más puedo pedir de un sitio así? Mientras doy un bocado del bocadillo, escucho murmullos de otros chicos que comentan la actividad de hoy. ¿Espeleología? ¿Alguien me explica qué coño es eso?

Como el día anterior, llegan los monitores para comentarnos todo. Vuelven a mencionar esa jodida palabra que no tengo ni zorra de lo que significa. Mi curiosa personalidad me obliga a preguntar al ser que más cerca tenga sobre la duda que tenga, y en este caso no es la excepción.

—Oye, Sasuke, ¿qué es la espeleología?

—Exploración de cuevas —responde cortante mientras sigue atento a las explicaciones.

Y yo me pregunto, ¿para qué vamos a explorar una cueva? ¿Vamos a buscar fósiles de dinosaurios o algo por el estilo? Oye mira, quizás encuentre alguno y me haga famoso, vete tú a saber…

Seguimos con el mismo procedimiento del primer día, al parecer éste también será cansado; bah, así cojo mejor la cama al llegar.

El camino es bastante más corto que el de ayer, lo que me gratifica notablemente, al parecer está muy cercana la cueva…

—A ver, chicos, entraremos en grupo de diez personas —comunica en cuanto llegamos a la entrada—. El resto que espere por aquí con Kamiya–san. —Mira al otro monitor para verificar su aprobación, a lo que éste simplemente asiente.

A nosotros nos ha tocado en el primer grupo, y menos mal, porque no me gusta tener que esperar. Nuestra monitora nos proporciona unos cascos y unas linternas y nos da unos órdenes para seguir mientras estemos dentro.

Cuanto más nos adentramos en la cueva, más nos tenemos que agachar, es bastante incómodo tener que ir así pero si con esto me hago famoso…

Llegamos a un punto en el que si no fuera por las linternas, creo que todos nos meteríamos unos muy buenos golpazos.

—Dobe, ten cuidado, aquí hay un… —Enfoco mi vista en Sasuke, que se vuelve hacia mí para hablarme, cuando noto que debajo de mis pies no hay suelo y acabo cayendo sobre él antes de dejarle terminar la frase—… desnivel…

Ahora entiendo de lo que debía tener cuidado, lástima de no haberlo tenido; al menos en caído en blando. ¿Eh? Me intento reincorporar cuando me doy cuenta de la tan poco sana distancia existente entre el moreno y yo. Esperen… ¿¡por qué poco sana! No estoy pensando en nada raro, ¿¡eh!

Me levanto lo más rápido que puedo, disculpándome en el proceso. Sasuke me imita —sin la disculpa, claro está— y ambos seguimos siguiendo al resto que ya se han adelantado bastante. Genial, lo que me faltaba ahora era perderme en una cueva fría y oscura con la persona en la que me he echado encima hace unos momentos. Lo más curioso de todo esto es que el Uchiha no me haya reprochado nada… es decir, ¡ni me ha dirigido la palabra! ¡Hey, tío, ¿existo para ti?

—¿Por qué me miras tanto? —pregunta al darse cuenta que no desvío mi vista de él.

—Porque es raro que no me hayas echado en cara lo estúpido que soy por caerme justo después de avisarme de tener cuidado.

Se encoge de hombros y damos por finalizada la "charla". Poco más tenemos que andar para ver luz al fondo: la salida. Cuando salimos les pasamos los utensilios de exploración al siguiente grupo y nosotros nos vamos a sentar en el césped que se extiende por aquel monte.

—Las vistas son bonitas, ¿no os parece? —pregunto al resto, a lo que la mayoría asiente.

—¡Tienes razón, Naruto–kun! ¡En momentos como este es cuando más te das cuenta de lo bello que es ser joven! —exclama Lee demasiado feliz para gusto de todos.

—¡Di que sí, Lee!

Para mi sorpresa, al mirar de donde proviene aquella voz, me encuentro con Sakura sonriendo a nuestro enérgico amigo.

—¿Sakura–san, no entras en la cueva? —pregunta algo sonrojado el chico.

Algo me dice que aquí me he perdido algo cuando veo que una muy sonriente Sakura y un Lee bastante sonrojado se ponen a charlar perdiéndose del resto.

—A Lee le gusta Sakura.

Miro hacia atrás, desde donde me habla Gaara. ¡Wow! ¡Es la primera vez que me habla directamente sin decirle yo antes nada! Me doy la vuelta para escuchar su relato, el cual parece que acabó cuando se terminó esa frase, por lo que soy yo el que empieza a curiosear un poco.

—¿Y a Sakura–chan le gusta él? —pregunto más por curiosidad que porque realmente me interese.

—No sé, yo no entiendo de romances, lo de Lee lo sé porque él mismo me lo dijo —explica.

—Ya veo… a Lee le debes de caer muy bien para contarte algo así, aunque… entonces yo quizás no debería saberlo.

—Tranquilo, Lee también te tiene cierto aprecio, Naruto, no creo que le importe que te lo haya dicho a ti.

Me quedo hablando con Gaara mientras esperamos a que salgan de la cueva los otros grupos. Este chico podrá hablar poco pero es bastante agradable. Sin saber por qué, se me viene a la cabeza la imagen de mi cuerpo pegado al de Sasuke en la cueva, lo que me paraliza por meros instantes. Es entonces cuando me percato que no he hablado con él desde que estábamos dentro. ¿Qué andará haciendo? Con lo poco sociable que es… Pero acabo callando a mis pensamientos al verlo tan animado con Neji y Shino.

—Se me hacen bastante parecidos esos tres —me dice el pelirrojo de repente.

Acabo entendiendo a qué "tres" se refiere. Al parecer se ha dado cuenta de que estaba mirando hacia ellos.

—¿Por qué?

—Por su forma de ser. Son así como distantes al resto de personas, no les gusta entablar gran cercanía con otros —menciona y yo no puedo evitar pensar que tampoco es que él sea muy diferente a aludidos.

Cuando salen de la cueva los grupos restantes, los monitores nos dicen de almorzar en este sitio. A nadie le parece mala, por lo que sacamos nuestras bolsas y comemos disfrutando de la naturaleza, sin mayor comentario que el masticar de los alimentos.

En el camino de vuelta, Sasuke vuelve a mi lado para qué sé yo, porque el chaval de mucho no habla. ¿Por qué siempre tendré que ser el primero en sacar tema de conversación?

—¿Te llevas bien con Neji y Shino? —pregunto por decir cualquier cosa.

—Sin más… son de los que mejor me caen de aquí; al menos ellos no hacen tantas preguntas como otros —me mira al terminar su respuesta, lo que me hace darme por aludido.

—¡Encima que me preocupo por tu autismo!

—Preocúpate por ti mismo, más bien, que algún día te rompes lo dientes con caerte de un escalón —capto la indirecta y guardo silencio, tampoco es que tenga ganas de responder a eso si me va a traer el dichoso momento a la cabeza por segunda vez.

Llegamos al campamento y no son más de las 6:00PM por lo que la mayoría se queda haciendo el mongolo por lo alrededores, hablando o bañándose en el lago. Soy más de optar por la tercera opción, así que con Lee de acompañante —el único que sé que no se opondrá a disfrutar de la juventud— me dirijo al lago.

Cuando ya llevamos un rato dentro del agua, me veo aparecer por entre los árboles al resto de mis compañeros en bañador. Tal vez no sean tan aburridos como me creía…

Gaara, únicamente se sienta en el borde, con los pies dentro del agua, por lo que descarto la idea de que él se vaya a meter. Kankurou se tira y se pone a nadar por su cuenta. Sasuke, en cambio, parece dudoso sobre qué hacer, a lo que pienso que yo podría ayudarlo un poco…

Me salgo del agua y me sitúo a su lado.

—No está contaminado, ¿eh? —informo sarcástico.

Apuesto a que si las miradas hablaran, ésta me estaría llamando "idiota" ahora mismo. Sonrío y hago ver como el que se va a volver a tirar, pero cambio mis destino y mis manos acaban en la espalda del moreno, empujándolo hacia dentro.

Las miradas interrogantes de los demás se dirigen hacia mí al ver que me empiezo a reír de repente. Hasta no ver aparecer la cabeza del Uchiha por el agua no entienden el por qué de mi risa.

—¡Naruto, so gilipollas! —es su cariñosa respuesta por el empujón.

Lee ríe levemente y Gaara sonríe divertido también. Me vuelvo a tirar al agua y nado hasta Sasuke que me sigue mirando con cara de querer asesinarme, aunque dudo que esa mirada me vaya a hacer borrar la sonrisa de la cara.

—¡Cuidado! ¡No te vaya a deshacer la piel el agua, o quizás puede que sea ácido! —burlarme del Uchiha es tan gratificante que lo voy a empezar a considerar como uno de mis mejores vicios.

En medio de mi risa, noto como de repente el agua me entra por la boca y mi cabeza, que debería estar "arriba" está "abajo". Me alejo de la mano que me ha hecho esa ahogadilla, volviendo a emerger.

—¡Idiota! ¡Me has hecho tragar agua!

—Tranquilo, que no es ácido —al ver que los papeles se han invertido, lo tomo como un reto y me echo sobre el Uchiha para hundirlo.

Forcejeamos bajo el agua intentando doblegar al otro, pero ninguno da su brazo a torcer. Al notar la falta de aire en nuestros pulmones, regresamos a la superficie para respirar. Íbamos a sumergirnos de nuevo de no ser por la voz que llamaba para cenar.

Nos salimos del agua y, los que estamos mojados, nos dirigimos a la cabaña para cambiarnos de ropa. Íbamos a entrar cuando vemos a Kankurou y Lee salir de ésta.

—¡Cambiaos pronto u os quedaréis sin ramen! —informa el último.

Sasuke y yo entramos y nos ponemos a buscar la ropa que llevábamos antes de ponernos el bañador.

—¿Dónde he metido mi camiseta?

—¿Es esta, usuratonkachi? —Sasuke coge de su cama una camiseta que, efectivamente, es la mía.

Corro —por mi tremenda manía de ir corriendo a todos lados— sin percatarme de que las plantas de mis pies siguen húmedas, lo que me hace acabar por segunda vez en el día encima de este tío.

—Joder… —Me incorporo levemente solo para acabar peor de lo que estaba, pues mi vista da de lleno con los labios del Uchiha, y la tentativa de probarlos un poco aparece como una de las mejores opciones en este momento.

Mis ojos hacen el esfuerzo de separarse de tan tentadora visión y terminar en otra aún más tentadora. Ese níveo cuello cubierto por diminutas gotitas de agua; mi cerebro parece confundirlo con un helado de nata derritiéndose, pues solo tengo ganas de probar esas crema que va resbalando.

Cuando mi lengua roza la piel de Sasuke, siento un escalofrío por su parte lo que me hace darme cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo. Me separo casi de un salto de él. Cojo la camiseta que aún se encuentra en su cama, y me meto con mi ropa a cambiarme al cuarto de baño.

Mi respiración es acelerada, mis pensamientos confusos y mi erección notable —creo que esto último es lo peor de todo—. No sé cuántos minutos hacen falta para que recupere un poco la compostura. Me cambio la ropa húmeda por la seca y salgo del baño, esperando no encontrarme con el moreno, quien, para mi suerte, parece que ya se ha ido a cenar.

Me reúno con los demás que parecen tan animados como siempre. Si no quiero que me noten nervioso lo mejor es actuar como ayer a la hora de la cena…

—¿Y mi ramen? —pregunto con una sonrisa, bastante falsa cabe añadir.

Los chicos me señalan una mesa donde quedan todavía algunos boles de dicha comida. Cojo uno de ellos y me voy con el resto. Noto la mirada de Sasuke sobre mí, mas en ningún momento me digno a dirigirle la mía. A ser posible, no se la vuelva a dirigir en lo que queda de semana…

●●● **x** ●●●

Vamos de camino a la última actividad de la semana: la visita a los lagos que están en lo alto de la montaña. Según dicen son muy bonitos y tienen aguas muy limpias… Pero el mero hecho de que mañana ya tenemos que coger el autobús de vuelta me hace estar con este pésimo estado de ánimo.

Guío mi vista al frente, encontrando a Sasuke hablando con sus dos mejores amigos de aquí —según me dijo hace días—. Agacho la cabeza de saber que, pasando mañana, quizás no vuelva a ver al Uchiha. Aunque en verdad debería estar feliz por ésto, puesto que llevo ignorándolo desde que… me entró ese complejo de perro y me dio por lamer al moreno. ¿Me pasará esto por juntarme con Kiba? Nah, no creo que a él le dé por lamer a sus amigos.

—Naruto —me sobresalto al escuchar esa voz.

—Sasuke —pronuncio y lo paso de largo.

Intento alejarme de él, pero agarra del brazo, logrando que nos separemos del grupo.

—¿¡Qué coño haces, tío! —reclamo nervioso de la situación.

—Vamos a hacer espeleología —responde y eso no hace más que aumentar mi nerviosismo.

Compruebo que no está de coña cuando veo una cueva a lo lejos.

—Vale, vale, hagamos espeleología, ¡pero suéltame! —logro zafarme de su agarre y él se vuelve hacia mí.

—Bien, te suelto, pero tú caminas delante —me ordena y no es que esté muy hecho a que me manden, pero teniendo en cuenta que no tengo ni puta idea de por dónde andarán ahora los demás, mejor que estar dando vueltas solo, me quedo con el Uchiha que parece tener más conocimiento de la zona que yo.

Camino hasta pararme frente a la entrada de la cueva. Sasuke me da una linterna y yo lo miro con la duda en mi cara.

—Es bueno llevarse algo para iluminar a un sitio donde sabes que no hay luz eléctrica, por si ocurre algún imprevisto en plena noche —responde a mi muda pregunta.

Enciendo la luz y entro a la cueva seguido del Uchiha. ¿Qué carajo pretende con todo esto? ¿Y por qué mierda en todas estas cuevas hay que agacharse tanto?

—Por ahí no —me dice al llegar a una bifurcación y al parecer iba a coger el camino equivocado.

¿Eh? ¿Pero el camino equivocado hacia dónde? De pronto siento que meto el pie en un charco.

—¿Agua?

Sasuke se limita a seguir en silencio. Caminamos un poco más y logro ver entre las rocas lo que había pisado ya tan solo unos instantes atrás, solo que la cantidad de la de hora era considerable.

—¿El mar? —pregunto sorprendido al llegar a la otra salida de la cueva.

—Sí —responde con una agradable expresión.

—Me metería, pero no traigo bañador, mierda…

—No te lamentes tanto, de todas formas no te aconsejaría que te bañaras aquí. El agua rompe con mucha fuerza, aunque parece que está la marea baja ahora mismo.

Me quedo mirando el agua, viendo que, efectivamente, tenía razón. El agua que entra por la entrada marina, rompe con bastante potencia en la rocas del fondo. Pensando en la tranquilidad del lugar, acabo cayendo en la cuenta de cómo he llegado hasta aquí.

—¿Por qué me has traído? —enfrento al Uchiha por fin.

—Me gusta este sitio. Aquí se puede hablar sin ser molestados —menciona, sentándose en el borde de la roca que da al agua.

—¿Y de qué se supone que quieres que hablemos? —pregunto quizás más borde de lo que me hubiese gustado, sentándome a su lado.

—¿Estás de coña? Llevas ignorándome desde lo que pasó el miércoles —me reprocha con gesto de fastidio—. Solo respóndeme a una cosa. ¿Qué sientes si hago esto?

No me dio tiempo a reaccionar de ninguna manera cuando ya tenía sus labios sobre los míos. No es desagradable, hasta cierto punto me gusta, pero… ¡joder! Voy a separarle, mas antes de que lo haga, Sasuke mismo ya ha puesto distancia entre ambos.

Se me queda mirando y en eso entiendo que quiere que responda a su pregunta.

—Es… bastante agradable, supongo… —respondo con lo primero que me viene a la mente, sin saber muy bien y es la respuesta que busca o no.

—¿Te sientes atraído por mí? —la indiferencia con la que formula una pregunta que a mí me pone los vellos de punta, me hace hace querer pegarle una buena hostia con la que pueda recordar el día en que trajo a Naruto Uzumaki a una cueva en medio de la nada.

—No… Tú eres… —doy mil vueltas por mi cabeza, buscando las palabras adecuadas—… Simplemente, creo que no estás tan mal —respondo al fin.

No es hasta ese momento en el que percibo algún tipo de reacción en Sasuke: un leve temblor casi imperceptible. ¿Nerviosismo? Este tío valdría para actor, porque si está nervioso, sin duda, lo disimula jodidamente bien.

El silencio entre los dos se hace presente. El único sonido del mar chocando con la tierra relaja el ambiente. No niego que es un lugar realmente agradable.

—¿Qué sientes tú? —es mi turno de preguntar, haciéndolo lo más firme que me deja mi cerebro.

—Yo… Bueno, se podría decir… Creo que me gustas —me responde, pero el hecho de que no separe su mirada del agua me hace entender que este tema no le es tan indiferente.

—Pero… ¡soy un tío! ¿Lo sabes verdad? —mi estupidez florece en los peores momentos.

—Eso creo, porque si de verdad eres una tía, ahí abajo no debería crecer nada cuando estás encima mía.

No sé de qué gama de rojos estará ahora mi cara, pero tampoco quiero saber. ¡Encima va y se da cuenta de que me empalmé!

—¡Pues sí! ¡Soy un tío! ¡Y adolescente para empeorar las cosas! ¡Mis hormonas andan revolucionadas, ¿sabes? —grito intentando con ello sacarme esta vergüenza de encima—. Pero… ¿eso quiere decir que a mí también me gustas?

—Yo qué sé. Consulta con tus hormonas si se te levanta con cada tío sobre el que te echas —su voz cargada de ironía solo consigue aumentar mis deseos de propinarle la hostia.

—Vale, sí, supongo que me molas. ¿Y ahora qué?

—Salgamos juntos —es tal la firmeza que me hace dudar muy poco de que se trate de algún tipo de broma.

—Mañana es el último día… Ninguno de los dos sabemos si nos volveremos a encontrar… —mi voz se va apagando conforme pronuncio sílabas.

—¿Tú quieres que nos volvamos a encontrar?

—¿Eh? Pues… sí, ¿no?

—Entonces nos volveremos a encontrar. —Se vuelve hacia mí con un sonrisa, curiosamente, sin pizca de arrogancia en ella, que me hace estar seguro de sus palabras.

Le sonrío de igual forma y, como soy bastante hiperactivo por naturaleza, me tiro sobre él por tercera vez en este viaje.

—Eres lento para pillar las cosas, dobe.

—Y tú estás más guapo con la boca cerrada —sentencio antes de sellársela yo mismo con la mía propia.

●●● **x** ●●●

Cuando Sasuke y yo llegamos al campamento, la tarde ya está entrada y el resto de campistas y monitores nos miran con como si fuéramos dos extraterrestres venidos de otro planeta.

—¿Se puede saber dónde estaban ustedes dos? —nos pregunta con claro reproche en la voz la encargada de nuestra seguridad.

—Naruto necesitaba ir al baño y cuando regresamos ya no había nadie, así que decidimos dar una vuelta para no desperdiciar el día. —Miro a Sasuke corroborando para mí que, desde luego, este tío sería un actor de puta madre.

Puesto que estamos sanos y salvos y no hemos llegado mucho después que el resto del grupo, nos libramos del castigo. De lo que no nos libramos es de contarle la verdad a nuestros amigos, quienes creí que se sorprenderían más, la verdad. El sorprendido soy yo al enterarme que Sakura y Lee han tomado la misma iniciativa que nosotros. Vale, que sabía que a Lee le gustaba Sakura, pero no me lo imaginaba tan lanzado.

Y el día se va agotando mientras rememoramos los hechos transcurridos durante esta semana… Pero, ahora que caigo, para mí este día no está completo sin…

—¿Quién se apunta a zambullida en el lago? —canturreo, recibiendo enseguida una respuesta afirmativa de todos los presentes.

●●● **x** ●●●

Le pido a Sasuke el asiento pegado a la ventana, esta vez sí disfrutaré de las vistas del autobús. Como primera visión me encuentro con el letrero del nombre del nombre del campamento. Y en este momento puedo asegurar que nada me puede extinguir la sonrisa. ¡Ni el estreñimiento de mi novio! La verdad es que, ahora mismo, me alegro mucho de que Iruka–sensei decidiera mandarme aquí. He pasado buenos ratos, he conocido a gente genial —un tanto rara, pero como yo entonces, ¿no?— y, si todo sale bien, ¡quizás este bastardo y yo podríamos llegar a durar más de una semana!

—¿Qué? ¿Has vivido el momento?

Volteo el rostro hacia Sasuke, que al notar que no lo he entendido muy bien me señala el nombre del campamento.

—Carpe diem; vive el momento.

Contento de tener al fin la respuesta a la única pregunta que me quedaba por responder en este viaje, respondo a la anteriormente formulada por el moreno.

—Totalmente, o como Lee diría: He disfrutado de la flor de mi juventud al máximo.

Y con los propósitos del campamento de verano cumplidos, me despido de él hasta… puede que nunca o puede que el año que viene. Eso ya se verá…

**Author's Note:**

> Pues este lo escribí a los dieciséis. Yo creo que se va notando la mejoría, ¿no? (Con respecto a los que hice a los quince o a los catorce)


End file.
